Stars
by ChaserFaNaTic
Summary: 4 years have passed since the Earth was saved by Megaman from Meteor G. Now that the gang is in high school, even more trouble is sure to follow them. Of course, with growing up comes change and Geo is no exception. His personality has... differed from the last time we've seen him. Will his new brash attitude get him into more mishap? Rated 'T' for language and cartoon violence.


I really need to stay faithful to one story... This is an idea I've had for a while. And like every great idea, I decided to write a story about it and plaster it over the internet. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own any part Megaman. I only own this story. Credit for Megaman belongs to Capcom, Inti Creates, Capcom Publishing, Akira Kitamura, Tokuro Fujiwara, and Keiji Inafune.**

* * *

_Four years after the events of Megaman Starforce 3_

"..eo."

"Mmmrpphhh.."

"..G-o!"

"Mmmghh….!"

"GEO! WAKE UP!" Omega-Xis started to yell out of the Hunter-VG

"AHH! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!"

Meet Geo Stellar: a tenth grader in Echo Ridge High School.

"Geez, I wake you up every single freakin' day! Do it yourself sometimes."

"Shut up, Mega; like you're the most proactive person (alien) in the world."

Over the years, it seems that Geo has been… influenced… by Omega-Xis' personality.

"You know, kid, you've become hella' more aggressive and assertive from the first time I met you.

They both chuckled and walked out into the living room.

"*Yawn* Hey mom… Where's dad?"

"Good morning, dear! He had to go to Amaken early this morning."  
Omega-Xis chuckled and muttered, "Kelvin… always the hard worker."

Geo nodded and replied, "Ain't that the truth…"

"Geo, you should hurry up and get dressed! It's nearly time for you to go!"

"It'll be fine, I'm within walking distance."

It was true. All of Echo Ridge's schools were conveniently placed next to each other. Further adding to the facilitation, Geo lived within eight minutes walking distance.

*_Knock Knock*_

"Someone's at the door."

Who could possibly be knocking right now?

"Yes?-"  
"Geo Stellar! Do you want to be late?!" Luna, Bud, and Zack were all at the door, with Luna in the front as always.

Crossing her arms, she started to yell again. "Geo! We have to be prompt and punctual! Jeez, not even the second week of high school and you're starting to slack off …"

"You tell 'im Luna!" exclaimed Bud.

"According to my calculations, by the rate we are walking, we'll get there in ten minutes!"

"You hear that, Geo!? We gotta' move!" yelled Luna.

"Alright, already; quit your bawking…" grumbled Geo.  
"Wh-What!? How dare you! Geo, your attitude over these years has grown to be less than desirable!"

"Well, _excuuusee _me, little Miss Priss!"

"Why you!" Luna stepped up.

"Grr!" The prez and Geo were both up at arms.

Omega-Xis materialized next to Bud and Zack. They all sighed in unison.

"I always wonder if this is my fault…" Mega sighed.

"So do I… It's been on since the start of middle school. Three years straight and counting…" said Zack.

They all sighed again.

* * *

"Hmph!"  
Luna and Geo were walking on opposite ends of the hallways, refusing to look at each other.

Zack and Bud were at Luna's side, trying to calm her down.

"Prez, I'm sure Geo didn't mean what he said…. Actually, _we're _sure!"

"Yeah, Geo was just tired! You saw the look on his face when he walked outside!"

Luna gave them a glare of death and watched as they shriveled up in fear.

Meanwhile, Omega-Xis was trying to the same to Geo.

"Hey, man! Don't be like that! She's your friend! At least that's what you taught me. The last thing you wanna be is me!"

He gave him a glare, likewise to that Luna's (enough to intimidate Omega-Xis!).

* * *

The bell rung, indicating lunch time.

Mega tried talking to him one more time.

"Geo, I thought she was your friend! You taught me that emotion!"

Then Geo exclaimed, "What!? Friend? All she does is boss us around! That's not a friend! That's a bully! That's not a leader; that's a tyrant! I've kept it from her all this time. If I say it, I know I'll break her oh-so- poor and fragile heart and bawl her eyes out! She can go boss someone else around."

"… You really think that?" A teary, fragile voice came from behind him.

Geo turned around quickly and gasped.

"Prez!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Y- You really think of me like that?"

"E-Erk…"  
"What happened to the Geo I used to know! Back in elementary school! The kind, helpful, non- asshole Geo! The one who turned into Megaman and saved us from trouble then remained humble about it! The one we looked up to… The one I looked up to!"

"…"

She turned and ran away.

"Luna!... Damn… Mega what happened to me?"

"I have no idea, kid… I think you have to fix this."

"Yeah…"

"Do you know where she is?" Mega asked.

"I think she went to the roof."  
He chased after her.

* * *

*_Ding*_

The elevator rang and the door opened.

"Hey, Luna?"

"_*Sniffle*"  
_"Luna, listen…" He began to put his hand on her shoulder.

She swatted it away and turned around slowly.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Kid, I sense tons and tons of noise! Put on your visualizer!"

Geo nodded and flipped his glasses down. An E.M. figure was surrounding her… It was Ophiuca! No, it was just an image…. But why was it showing up now!?

"Geo, that's not her! It's just an afterimage…"

"Mega, stay keen! It's an EM wave change!"  
"Let's go, kid!"

"Right! Transcode, Megaman!"

Queen Ophiuca launched her beam attacks at him. Megaman quickly shifted states and teleported via E.M. waves.

"We can end this quickly, boy. She's not fully transformed which means she's not at her full power!"

"But, I can't hurt Luna!"

"*_Chuckle_* Looks like you really haven't changed. Alright man, do what you want. I think I'll leave this up to you" said Mega.

"Alright. Noise change! Gemini Noise!" He transformed using the Noise around him into a figure resembling Gemini Spark.

"Battle Card, Plasma Gun!"

He aimed carefully and began to charge up the shot. Geo thought to himself,_ "I can't shoot it at full power… Just enough to stun her and let me think!"_

Geo fired the blast at a medium charge. Ophiuca was paralyzed for a moment.

"Quick, think… What can I use to drain energy!?"

Then it hit him. Harder than an asteroid strike.

The Queen snapped out of the paralysis and began charging towards Megaman.

"Battle card, Mirrors Edge!"

Ophiuca was still charging towards Geo. She wasn't slowing down at all. Just as her claws reached the mirror, she stopped and drifted down slowly to the ground.

The wave change was released and Geo caught her gently and laid her down on the ground.

"Looks like that EM wave change came from her emotions and the Noise around her…" said Mega as they were returning back to their original forms.

There was a faint voice coming from her.

"G-Geo?"

"Yeah, Prez?" Geo's old, tender, soft voice returned temporarily.

"You're still a jerk…" said Luna.

Geo grinned at this remark and only said, "Yeah. I know."

"Thanks." Luna smiled back.

The bell rang.

* * *

*_The next morning*_

"Why you arrogant little-!"

" '_Arrogant_' Says the boss lady!"

Geo and Luna were up and at it again.

Bud, Zack, and Omega-Xis could do nothing but just watch.  
"It's gonna be like this everyday, right?" asked Bud.

"Jeez, it's like having two Luna's or Geo's now!" exclaimed Omega-Xis.

"Hey, you two, we're gonna be la-" Zack tried to intervene.

Luna and Geo turned simultaneously and yelled at Zack.

"SHUT UP!" And proceeded to send him flying.

Poor Zack tried to stop two bears in a fight by himself.

"That kids gotten pretty brave, trying to stop them two by himself" remarked Omega-Xis.

Bud nodded, and they let out a sigh as the two were still fighting.

Zack was still twitching from pain.

A lot of things will change, but some things…will always stay the same.

* * *

Yeah, ending's pretty cliche. But hey! I like cliche cuz it works... Most of the time.

Anyways, thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave some criticism. I won't get mad and I promise I won't bite. Besides, I think criticism is more useful than reviews sometimes.

One more thing, Geo's in tenth grade because in Japan (Electopia is the same. America in the Megaman multiverse is known as Amerope.), high school is a three year system.

... I really should work on finishing my other stories, but should I write a Chapter 2 for this?


End file.
